


Caught red-handed

by Xira



Series: Going Back In History [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Based on historical events, Bastian is bored of being serious, Crack, Even though half of the story is pure crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, Lukas is bold, M/M, Nutella didn't exist back then, Philipp is still a captain, Pranks, Set in the XVII century, So Manu is obsessed with chocolate in general, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xira/pseuds/Xira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas got in very deep trouble, and he has to be judged by king Bastian for it. But Bastian is bored of his duties, Lukas is determined not to act the way people expect him to, and things get out of hand rather quickly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The theft of the crown jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I know I still have stories to update, but I couldn't resist beginning this series, because I have too many crazy ideas about what I can do with it. ;)
> 
> All in all, it's based on some historical events, though I take huge liberties from it. I'll write at the end what's historically accurate in it if it interests you, the rest is coming from my weird mind XD And don't expect it to be too serious (not this one at least).
> 
> As for this very story, it's based on the thief who attempted to steal the crown jewels of the english king Charles II in 1671. Except with Luks as thief and Basti as king, so get ready for some craziness ;)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!^^

King Bastian was bored. Like very, very bored. He knew he had to attend to his king duties, but he would rather do something funnier. Like partying, for example. Or finding a new way to prank his courtiers. 

Not that he didn't love his country and didn't care for his subjects, of course, but he hated days like this. Days were he had to judge people. He knew they asked his advice to get a fair judgement, but he still hated it because he didn't like condemning people, even if sometimes they deserved it. Alright, when it was killers he knew it had to be done, but when it was for minor crimes, he really hated it.

And he knew his counsellors were expecting him to judge quite severely the next person on today's list. This man had refused to talk to anyone else than the king himself, because he knew that what he had done could be condemned by death, and the only mercy he could get should come from Bastian himself. But he also knew the whole country would complain about him being a weak king if he wasn't severe enough.

“Make him enter” He ordered to his servants, and they opened the door, letting the guilty man enter the throne room.

He didn't look like someone who was being accused of one of the biggest crimes ever committed in this country and who could be executed soon enough if this trial went wrong for him. On the contrary, he was looking confident, almost proud of what he had done, staring at the king straight away.

“Present yourself” Bastian ordered, and once again, the other man surprised him.

“And why wouldn't you present yourself first?”

Bastian raised an eyebrow, taken aback. What did this man want, to lose his head? He knew lots of other kings who would have already gotten rid of him by now just for being insolent. However, his attitude intrigued Bastian, and so he decided not to get angry at this, even if he knew this would anger all his counsellors. But he was the damn king after all, he could do what he wanted with this affair. The Parliament could get angry about this, he didn't care.

“And why should I? I'm sure you already know who I am, since you required my judgement.” He retorted. 

“I can't believe it, would it have been that hard for you to say “Hello, I'm Bastian?” you kings are so rude. My name is Lukas Podolski, happy now?” The thief- because it was what he was here for- muttered.

“You know you're not exactly in the best situation to act this way, right?” Bastian asked him, wondering if this man wasn't simply insane. Then his judgement would be quite different.

“Well, from what I have understood, I'm surely going to be executed at the end of this audience anyway, so I don't see what keeps me from acting the way I want. If I'm going to die, then I'd rather have some fun before it happens. By the way, your majesty, you're definitely better-looking in real than on the coins. You should complain with you chancellor, he really did a bad job representing you. People across the kingdom think that these rumours about all the ladies of the court being head over heels heals for are were exaggerated, since you are the king and all, but they I should believe them.” He added, and Bastian could have sworn the accused man had winked at him.

He tried to do his best not to blush in front of his whole court. He didn't know if it was a good thing or not to be complimented like this by an outlaw. What he knew, however, was that he had to regain his composure quickly if he didn't want to be the laughing stock of the whole kingdom.

“Enough of this. This doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm sure you already know why you're here.” Bastian continued, trying to act as if he wasn't being perturbed by the criminal in front of him, like the king he was supposed to be. But he had to admit that if there hadn't been any witness, he surely would have enjoyed this conversation and the wit of the man in front of him.

“I'm sorry, your majesty, but I beg to differ. You being so beautiful matters, or else you wouldn't be here today.” Lukas affirmed.

“I think I don't really understand what this is about.” Bastian, frowning.

“Well, you see, not everyone in your kingdom likes you and your way to rule. So some of the important people of your kingdom decided to form a conspiracy to kill you.” He went on.

“Wait, do you mean the king is in his danger?” Philipp, the captain of the king's guard, exclaimed, even though he wasn't supposed to intervene in the trials.

“Let me finish, please, that's annoying! So, where was I?... Oh, yes! Since back then I had some debts towards them, they talked me into killing you, threatening me if I didn't.” At this words, all the courtiers began to whisper again, but he ignored them. 

“They had observed you, and they knew you often, went skinny dipping in the river that night, so I had to strike then.” He explained, before pausing for a moment to let some suspense. 

“And so, what happened afterwards? Since I'm obviously alive?” Bastian wanted to know, curious to learn the end of this story, and also what it had to do with him being good-looking.

“I went there, and I was so afraid of them that I was going to kill you, but then I saw you, my king, and I was completely awe-struck by how handsome and strong you looked, and I just couldn't find it in me to kill you anymore.” He ended his tale, winking at Bastian anymore, who didn't now what was the more embarrassing: that this man had already seen him wearing not so many clothes, or that he was talking about this in front of his whole court.

“Anyway, this isn't what matters today. I'll ask you one more time: why do you think you are here?” Bastian asked, knowing his face had to be crimson by now. Especially since some dissident part of his mind had decided to think that Lukas wasn't that bad-looking either.

“To have fun? Because it looks like most people come to your court for that, I mean the parties you throw are really well-known. Oh, sorry, I guess this doesn't apply for criminals like me. Too bad. That must be boring for you, though, staying here all day in your throne, judging annoying people like me while being forced to look serious. I wouldn't like to be in your place. I'm sure I would have made a terrible king” He let out, shrugging.

That was the first time Bastian ever heard someone say that, and this time, he couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his face. There was so many people intriguing at his court to find a way to get rid of him to become king in his place that it felt good to meet someone who, for once, didn't want to be king.

“You are here because you stole the crown jewels. Do you have something to say for your defence?” Bastian asked him, now expecting the other man to say something completely out of place. He was even impatient to know what it would be.

“Except that I wish this guard didn't wake up so quickly after I knocked him up, and that I regret nothing, first because this was one of the greatest robbery in history, second because I had lots of fun doing it, nothing, my king. I'm totally guilty.” Lukas replied, grinning, as all the nobles of Bastian court were whispering, shocked by his behaviour.

At first, everyone had been expecting him to beg the king to let him stay alive, and now he was acting as if he was better than the king himself. They had never seen such a scene in their whole lives. 

“And about the fact that you damaged the crown jewels while stealing them?” Bastian questionned him.

“Oh right, I did that as well. I don't know, maybe I could give you something like, 6000£ ? I think that's already well-paid.” He offered.

“They are worth 100 000 £, I'm sure you know that. What do you say about that?” Bastian retorted.

“I say that the man who sold them to you tricked you well. I never would have given so much for that.” He shrugged, a smirk on his face.

“Don't you have other arguments for your defence?” Bastian wondered, suddenly finding he really didn't want this man to die, because he was actually having fun speaking with him, which hadn't happened in a long, long time.

“What do you want me to say, I was caught red handed, carrying the jewels in a bag! I can't be like “sorry my king, I don't know how they got there, I knocked up your guard by error, and I wasn't running away, just doing some exercise” That would be ridiculous, don't you agree? And I don't thing you're a cruel things who likes to see his subject ridiculing themselves. I mean, you look like a good man. Bored, but good.” The thief pointed out, and Bastian couldn't say he was wrong.

“Right, let's keep this apart then. Why did you try to steal it?” Bastian wanted to know.

“Well, because it would have been the best prank ever, I mean no one ever managed to steal something from the king himself, especially something as important as the crown jewels. And also for the money, although I wasn't sure anyone would accept to buy it, since your men would have obviously been looking for it in the whole kingdom, if my plan didn't fail sooner. But still, mostly for pranking you. And because someone- I don't even remember who though- dared me to do it one day, long ago, and that I promised myself I would be able to do it one day” Lukas exposed proudly, once again ignoring the discussions of Bastian's courtiers. 

“Sire, I think it would be wiser for you to deliver your judgement right now, since this man is obviously not being cooperative” One of them said, and Bastian gritted his teeth at this. He didn't know how the man could be so calm about him when he was basically asking him to kill the thief, even if not directly. He knew quite well what they really wanted of him.

And for the first time since the beginning of the audience, he saw a trace of fear in the other man's beautiful eyes- wait, since when did he find them beautiful?- which made Bastian's heart twitch at the idea of sentencing his death.

“At least you'll remember me, and I will surely go down in history for what I did, it's not that bad.” Lukas let out, but Bastian could hear the bitterness in his voice. And he decided that such a joyful, outgoing and funny man shouldn't ever look like this, no matter what he had done.

“That's right, it's time for me to put an end to this.” The king announced, and this time Lukas looked down, as if he could already feel the axe on his neck.

“You're free.” 

“What?” All the courtiers and Lukas exclaimed, not understanding or believing what was happening.

“Well, actually you're right for protesting, I'm not generous enough with a man who is brave enough to talk to me without fear and with honesty. For that, I'm going to reward him by giving him his own estate in my kingdom. The audience is over now, you should all leave. Except for you, I need to talk with you alone for some time.” He declared, pointing at Lukas.

He waited for all the courtiers to be gone to talk to the thief, but he didn't have enough time to do it, because the minute he was gone, his subject hugged him tightly, making him feel strangely warm. 

He then thought that the guards supposed to protect him would go crazy if they learned he let a man he barely knew hug him, when said man could easily stab him, but something told Bastian he could actually trust Lukas, despite him being a thief. There was something in him that made Bastian want to protect him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you...” The slightly younger man chanted, not daring to believe that this was reality and that he wasn't going to be executed.

“You suddenly don't seem to be so cool with the idea of dying today. Why were you acting so relaxed if you were so scared?” Bastian asked him, raising an eyebrow, curious. However, he didn't try to get away from his arms, on the contrary putting an arm on his back. He knew he shouldn't, but it felt right.

“Because I knew it was my only chance to stay alive. Anyone else would have condemned me to death to please you. But I had heard you like having fun, just like you are fond of daring people, and since I am quite audacious myself, I assumed it was worth trying, and I was right. My life won't be long enough to thank you as much as you deserve, though. Ask me anything, and I'll do it for you. I'll owe you forever” He promised.

“First of all, do you really like pranks, or did you just use that excuse to save your life? I swear I won't change my judgement no matter what your answer will be.” He assured him, a reassuring smile on his face. “Oh, and about what you said about not killing me because of my looks...” He added, suddenly less confident and blushing a little again 

Lukas looked hesitant to answer him for a moment, fearing that despite the king's words, his answer would indeed change his trial. But then he met Bastian's stare and it was enough for him to know he could trust him.

“Of course, I meant it. I mean, what would life be without pranks? And after all, it was just about stealing some jewels, I didn't kill anyone right? There are much worse crimes than that. Although I must admit doing this to the king himself wasn't the smartest idea I have ever had. I'm lucky you are such a great man. Oh, and speaking about killing, even though I can't deny you have a nice body, I didn't do it mostly because I couldn't find it in me to kill anyone, even if it put me into trouble afterwards. I may be a thief, but I'm not a murderer” He let out.

“Maybe you'll find it stupid, but I already had the feeling that you weren't such a bad person. That's a good thing you like pranks, because this palace is way too boring sometimes. What would you think of staying here, pranking my courtiers with me? It could be fun. I tried to convince some of the nobles to do it with me already, but I can see they're not enjoying it and just do it to please me. I want a real partner in crime!” He pouted, finally able to be truly himself for once. 

He knew he surely shouldn't act this way with a man he barely knew, but something deep inside him told him he could trust Lukas, and he wanted to listen to that inner voice. Little did he know that Lukas was more and more feeling this way about him too.

“Sounds like fun. I'm in, your majesty.” He laughed, all his worries suddenly left aside. “However, I wouldn't want to get you into trouble. I mean, even if you declared I was pardoned, it won't stop people from not agreeing with you on that. I'm sure you'll get lots of critics if you hang out with me.” He remarked.

“You know, first of all, after being so daring towards me earlier, I think it wouldn't matter so much if you just called me Bastian” The monarch told him, amused. “And actually, I don't care about what people might think of me. I am the king, I can be friend with whoever I want, even with someone who tried to steal the crown jewels. I'll just let them talk, and in a few weeks they will forget about it.”

“Alright, Basti. But you know, if you set up pranks with me, I don't think people will be able to forget about it so easily. I expect it to be the most unforgettable pranks ever, to the point that the fact that I stole the crown jewels one day will only be a detail among all the mischief we will do together. And I hope it will happen soon enough!” The thief answered, happy to take advantage of the situation to tease the other man a little. 

He definitely liked this king; if he had known Bastian was like this, he surely would have stolen these crown jewels earlier just to meet him. Just as he was glad that in the end, he didn't listen to these people saying that he was the worse king this country had ever had, and that he needed to die.

It was a good thing that back then, his conscience had stopped him from doing the irreparable. Okay, and the king's good looks too, but he wasn't going to say that to the man he now considered as a friend. It was better if Bastian thought he had lied about that.


	2. The prankster and the king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Sorry it took me forever to do it, but I'm finally posting the second part of this story. I hope you will like it ^^.And sorry again for the long wait.

They were both laughing, running down the corridors of Bastian's castle, getting away from the courtiers and the guards as fast as possible, hands in hands so they would be sure the other wouldn't be left behind. Usually, running away like this would have been useless because no one would have dared to get in trouble with the king anyway, no matter what he did. 

But right now the nobles of the king's court didn't have any idea of who had pranked them, and Lukas and Bastian believed it was funnier to keep it this way. Oh, and also because despite Bastian being the king, they still would have been very, very angry at him if they had discovered he was behind all that. But it had been worth it anyway. He didn't have so much fun in a long time.

“Damn it, did you see their faces? It was so funny!” Bastian giggled, letting go of Lukas' hand as they finally reached the king's apartments, where no one would go look for them. Or at least he hoped so.

“I told you it would work, it's you who were being sceptical about it. Now you see that you should have believed me.” Lukas said proudly, a wicked grin on his face. 

“Still, disguising ourselves as soldiers and making everyone believe the castle was under attack...That was so great, Luks!” The king exclaimed, as he began to take off the armour he had been wearing, putting his sword aside.

“Yes, but right now we'd better hide all clues of what we have done and put on normal clothes before someone goes here to check on you. Don't forget that you're the king, Basti, I'm sure everyone is freaking out about you being hurt right now.” Lukas explained.

He was right, Bastian didn't think of that. It was surprising how him and Lukas worked well together. Not a lot of time had passed since he had met and freed Lukas, and yet now he couldn't imagine his life without the other man. He definitely didn't regret the decision he had taken back then.

“Oh, but they should know I have you to protect me!” Bastian replied, and even if Lukas grinned at the words, it still troubled him a little. He had met Bastian only a few weeks ago, and yet the other man acted as if they had known each other their whole life, trusting him with all his heart.

Not that Lukas complained about it, of course, and was determined to prove himself worth of that trust, but he still found it strange. After all, for all Bastian knew, he could be a dangerous man. He knew the nobles at Bastian's court liked to spread stories about him trying to manipulate Bastian, or even to assassinate him. 

It was stupid, of course, because why would he want to cause any harm to a man who had been kind enough to spare his life and to offer him a place at his side? Lukas was more than happy with his fate.

“So you really trust me that much?” He said, faking a laughing tone, while truth be told he really wanted an answer to this question.

Bastian raised an eyebrow, surprised, and answered:

“Of course, Luks. I've never met anyone who understood me better than you do. Don't you trust me too?” 

“Of course I do. But we should hurry up, I hear people coming.” He urged him, the emergency of the situation making him put aside this kind of worries.

Lukas was already done dressing himself with normal clothes, but Bastian was still not wearing a shirt, and the former thief couldn't help but let his eyes linger for a little too long on the other man's torso.

Of course, he had already seen Bastian wearing less clothes like this, the night when he was supposed to kill him. Except that back then, he didn't know Bastian, didn't know what a wonderful man he was. Now that he was his friend, things felt different.

Bastian was struggling with his way-too-difficult-to-put-on-alone king's clothes, and so he ended up asking Lukas, a little desperate:

“Can you help me, please?” 

Lukas was a little embarrassed to do that, seeing that he had been staring at the other man a little too insistently a few seconds before, appreciating the sight. But he still helped Bastian as best as he could, his fingers sending electric waves through him each time they brushed against his king's skin, making the former thief blush. 

He tried to do everything to push away his thoughts about Bastian being a kind, funny, fair, forgiving, friendly, handsome, generous man and king, and how he would like to wrap his arms around him right now, and to tell him words he had never said to anyone else. And he had to force himself to stop there, because his positive thoughts about Bastian were endless.

But it was one thing to be the friend of a king and to make up pranks with him, and another one to fall in love with him. Even if by some miracle, Bastian felt the same way for him, they would have to hide all their lives, or the rumours about him manipulating Bastian would only increase.

And anyway, he shouldn't even let his wonders take him so far. For all he knew, maybe he was just an entertainment for the king right now, who wouldn't mind leaving him when he would be bored of him.

So he should just enjoy what they had right now and not ask for more. And yes, he knew Bastian looked like anything but this kind of horrible person, his heart screamed that to him hard enough for Lukas to hear it, but he had to find excuses not to give into the other man's charm.

Bastian finally managed to put his clothes on and Lukas quickly pulled away, sighing in relief, feeling pressure leaving his shoulders. They were lucky, because a few minutes later, three very distressed looking men entered the king's room.

“Where are the enemies? I am ready for them, I won't let them take the kingdom!” The younger one yelled, swinging his sword around.

“Stop that Thomas, there is obviously no danger here, Bastian is safe.” A smaller man replied.

“But Philipp, it's my duty to protect the king as his personal guard. An enemy could be hiding in there, waiting to strike! Maybe he is waiting for Bastian to be asleep to attack! Or maybe he'll stay in the castle to assassinate lonely people. Who knows how twisted these men we saw can be?” He exclaimed.

“And can you please remind me who is the captain of the king's guard and has more experience than you in this kind of matter?” Philipp asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You, of course. But I'm still convinced someone could be hiding here. We should search the room, just in case” Thomas said, stubborn.

“Actually, you don't have to worry, I stayed with Bastian while he left to protect himself, and I made sure nothing would happen to him. I already checked, and there is no suspicious soldiers here.” Lukas affirmed, and Bastian nodded, confirming his version of what had happened.

“Yes, Lukas first thought was to make sure I was safe. He is the greatest friend I have ever had.” He added, and the way he looked at said friend almost made Lukas blush. 

He knew this was mostly an act to fool the three other men, but the way Bastian seemed to value him...No one had ever made him feel like that. Lukas really needed to regain his composure, or all of this would end up badly.

“Personally, I'm quite sure these two soldiers we saw downstairs came here.” The last person of the trio said, taking out the armours Lukas and Bastian had hidden under the king's bed.

“You see, I knew it! Sorry Philipp, you can't always be right. Thank you Miro, now we only have to look for them! You're the best intendant anyone could have!” Thomas exclaimed, excited, not realizing he had shortened the other man's name, which wasn't really something acceptable to do in public, or worse, in front of your king when you were part of his personal guard. But Miroslav didn't seem to mind, smiling kindly at Thomas.

“Oh, I don't think we'll need to look for them, they're just in front of us.” He added, staring at Bastian and Lukas who both looked down. “You do realize that this is unworthy of a king and his friend?”

“Yes” They muttered.

“And that it would cause an international scandal if anyone learned about what you have done, since there are ambassadors from various countries staying at your court who witnessed what just happened?”

“Yes” They said again, not happy at all to see where this was going.

“And that seeing all these people who keep saying I'm too old for this intendant job running for their lives while I knew you were behind this all along is enough to make me forgive you?”

“Ye...wait, what?” They both exclaimed, as Thomas was already laughing out loud and Philipp rolling his eyes, not believing he was working with such irresponsible people.

“And after that, people still wonder how Lukas almost managed to steal the crown jewels...But I have an eye on you, so you'd better not convince Bastian of doing something stupid like this again.” The captain of the guard growled.

“Oh come on, don't be like that. I know you don't like me, but it was fun.” Lukas complained.

“That's right, Philipp, you're never kind with Lukas. I mean, you're not usually that rude with other people.” Bastian noticed.

“Well, maybe it has something to do with him knocking up Manuel when he tried to steal the crown jewels.” Philipp muttered. “Anyway, we're going to leave, since there is obviously no danger for you here.”

The minute they left, Bastian and Lukas couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing, happy with their prank. And despite how they had been scolded, they were already thinking about what the next one could be.

 

It was a few days later that Bastian woke up with a start, almost jumping out of his bed, when a more-happy-than-usual Lukas entered his room, the door making a violent noise when he closed it behind him a little too hard, not being careful enough.

“Hello, Basti!” He exclaimed, excited as a child.

“'Morning, Lukas.” He groaned, hiding his face in his pillow. He didn't know what time it was, but he had the feeling everyone in the palace was still asleep, except from Lukas of course, and now for him. 

“No, Bastian, don't fall asleep! You need to see something first!” The other man squealed.

“Can't it wait for a few hours? I'm still tired, I need sleep.” He complained, hiding his face in the covers of his bed.

But Lukas didn't give up, and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking it:

“C'mon, Basti, you must see it now!” He insisted.

“Nah, later.” Sleepy Bastian replied, stubborn.

“But Bastiiii!” Lukas whined, trying to force the other man to get up, shaking his shoulder once more.

Instinctively, Bastian grabbed his arm to make him stop. But Lukas lost his balance, and he ended up falling on the bed, right next to the king. And before he could get up, Bastian, who was obviously half-asleep, maybe even more than before, and obviously not conscious of his own actions, wrapped his arms around the other man, keeping him close, letting his head rest on his chest.

“I want to sleep, and now you're going to be my royal pillow” Bastian mumbled in his slumber, obviously not realizing what he was doing, smiling peacefully.

“Basti, I don't think this is really appropriate for a king to do this kind of things...And even if it was, I really must show you something. Or at least let me go!” He protested, but Bastian grip was firm and he was deeply asleep, not going to let Lukas leave anytime soon.

Lukas could have tried to wake him up harder, just like he could have tried to escape the king's grip harder. But he took a look at Bastian's peaceful face, and decided he didn't want to leave, he wanted to enjoy this moment, wanted to make the most out of it. Having a sight of what could have been if Bastian hadn't been king.

However, he also knew people would surely make a fuss because of what he hadn't had enough time to show Bastian, and that it would surely bring trouble to both of them if he stayed there. But he usually didn't care about what people could say about him, and he wouldn't begin now, right? Staying there for a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyway, right? And so before he realized it, his eyes fluttered shut, and he followed Bastian's example, falling into sleep while holding his king in his arms.

 

 

“Your majesty!” Someone shouted, sounding completely panicked, and this time it managed to wake up Lukas and Bastian. They both jumped in surprise, entangling their legs and arms while doing so, making it impossible for them to get up or to get away from each other.

“My king, someone sto...Oh, never mind. I don't want to know what happened here.” Philipp- because it was him who had just broken into the king's room, once again followed by Thomas and Miroslav- let out, this time sounding more shocked than anything else.

“Wait, it is not what it actually looks like!” Lukas exclaimed, even if he knew that his closeness to Bastian made it difficult to believe.

“Before you begin to assume wrong things, can you tell me why everyone wants to keep me from sleeping this morning?” Bastian groaned.

“Well, for your record, my king, it's already the middle of the afternoon. And as for the reason of our presence here, we came to tell you that the crown jewels have been stolen. But you obviously already knew that.” Miroslav assumed.

“Wait, I don't understand!” He said, getting away from Lukas. And as he did so, he saw that something was wrong with him.

He understood what it was when he realized that Lukas was wearing a crown. His crown, the one which was supposed to be guarded night and day. His sceptre had been put on the bed table. Less important pieces of the royal treasure like rings were decorating Lukas' fingers.

“At least I didn't damage them this time!” The thief exclaimed, defending himself, but Philipp ignored him.

“I don't care if you have weird fantasies, and I don't want to know more about what happened here, but next time, don't use the damn crown jewels for that. By the way, I find you two quite unconscious. I won't judge you or anything, but imagine what the rest of the kingdom would think if anyone else than us found you like that. If you love each other so much, at least try to be more discreet.” Philipp groaned.

“We should give them lessons.” Thomas whispered in Miroslav's hear, and the intendant smiled gently, winking at him, making sure the others would not see it.

As for Philipp, he rolled his eyes once more. Did Thomas really think he didn't notice that the young guard was always involved in important matters just because he followed Miroslav everywhere, making love eyes at him?

“Anyway, just put it in back in place quickly. We'll find an official excuse.” Philipp sighed, leaving before neither Bastian nor Lukas could explain what this was really about.

Bastian turned to face his friend, and said:

“I won't ask why we're in the same bed, because I vaguely remember using you as a pillow against your will, but why are you wearing my crown jewels?”

“That's a long story.” Lukas answered, not so excited to explain this to Bastian anymore now that he had been caught.

“It would better be a good and funny one.” Bastian answered warmly, winking at him, and it convinced Lukas to tell him what had exactly happened.

“You remember how Philipp didn't stop saying that he had an eye on me because I tried to steal the crown jewels?” Lukas began.

“Of course, that was also the day we terrorized the whole palace. How could I forget about it?” Bastian chuckled.

“Well, I thought it could be fun to really steal them without him noticing. However, I wanted to show it to you early this morning and put it back in place without anyone realizing, so it wouldn't cause trouble. But you made me your personal pillow, and well, you know the rest.” He explained.

“Wait, how did you manage to go past Manuel a second time? Wasn't he more suspicious?” The king wondered, curious.

“I discovered that knocking him up wasn't the best way to get rid of him.” Lukas let out, mysterious.

“C'mon, tell me how you did it, pleaaaase!” Bastian begged him. Lukas thought, smiling, that he was surely the only person with who the king used this kind of tone.

“I gave him chocolate.”

“What?!” Bastian exclaimed, dumbfounded.

“You heard well. I offered it to him saying I wanted to excuse myself for what I had done to him last time. I had heard Philipp saying he was addicted to chocolate way too much. Manuel was indeed suspicious, but in the end, his addiction for chocolate lost him, he just couldn't resist. And of course I put ingredients in it to make him fall asleep. My plan would have been perfect if you didn't decide to use me as your pillow. And now we will have to deal with Philipp, Thomas and Miroslav assuming we're together.” He finally explained to Bastian.

“What if they weren't completely wrong?” Bastian asked timidly, suddenly sounding not confident at all. Lukas met his stare, and asked, surprised and hoping it was what he thought it was:

“What do you mean?” 

“What if I had feelings for you? Would that be so bad?” he wanted to know.

“Basti, you are the king, and I...I would be nothing without you. I'm only a thief who likes to prank people and who were lucky enough to find a kind-hearted man like you. Everyone would say I'm not good enough for you.” He stated. 

“I don't care about me being the king or not, or about you having a less important position than me in society, or about what people would say. I want to know if you might feel something for me one day, or if I should give up on this kind of hope.” He confessed, before realizing what he had just said. “Sorry, I shouldn't have...I don't want our friendship to be awkward because of this if you don't feel the same.” He let out.

“I like you better when you're laughing and smiling you know, so please stop making this situation so angsty, it's making me feel bad. Of course I have feelings for you, you oblivious king. And since people will surely think we're together anyway, I don't see why we should stay apart.” He answered, grinning happily. “By the way, do you really think I would have accepted being your pillow if I didn't love you?” Lukas replied, before leaning over Bastian to kiss him passionately, both of them laughing joyfully.

“Hmm, you're right. But I must warn you, the next time I'll have you in my bed, I expect you to be wearing way less clothes than now, and to be more active than a pillow.” Bastian almost purred.

“Maybe we could take care of this right now, while we're still in your bed.” Lukas replied, straddling him.

“Sounds tempting. And you look too good with that crown on you for me to resist you.” Bastian groaned, uniting their lips again.

At the same moment, they heard someone knocking on the door, and they quickly separated from each other, getting up so it wouldn't look suspicious this time. They were however surprised when they realized it was Philipp who had come back to their room.

“After thinking about it, I'm going to take the crown jewels away from you right now. I have the feeling you'll use them for some unacceptable use.” He said, and they couldn't really say he was wrong, knowing what happened just a moment ago. Philipp took the crown jewels away from them, looking at them severely all the while.

“Oh, don't stare at us like that. I'm sure you and Manu do worse things with chocolate.” Lukas retorted, and Philipp turned red and left the room before saying a word. Lukas then added to give Bastian an explanation: “Manuel says lots of interesting things when he is sleeping and dreaming at the same time. Now I'm sure Philipp will stop bothering us with our pranks being wrong.”

“That's great Luks, but how about going back to what we were doing?” Bastian suggested seductively, his eyes full of promises.

Lukas had never been so happy he had stolen the crown jewels, twice. 

 

“Are you feeling better?” Philipp asked, a hand on Manuel's shoulder.

He had come to put the crown jewels back in their rightful place, also taking advantage of that to check on their guardian, which also happened to be his lover. If he was annoyed by how easily Lukas had managed to trick them, Philipp wasn't showing it, more concerned by Manuel's state.

“I'm still feeling a little dizzy and sleepy, but I'm sure it's going to wear off soon. I'm sorry I screwed up again, Fips.” Manuel let out, looking down, not wanting to meet his lover's stare.

“Don't blame yourself. You couldn't predict that this would happen. I mean, no one expected Lukas to dare doing something like that again, not after what happened the first time. Well, even if now, I understand why he wasn't afraid of the consequences. However, I'm sure it's my fault, and not yours, if this happened again.” The captain confessed.

“Right, because you were the one who accepted those chocolates from Lukas, maybe?” the taller man replied, not understanding why his lover seemingly wanted to take responsibility for his failure.

“Of course not, but he surely never would have known how much you liked it if I hadn't been complaining about your obsession with chocolate all the time, letting the whole palace know. I guess we're lucky it's Lukas who used that bit of information, and not someone who would have had bad intentions. But anyway, I'm sorry.” Philipp insisted, hoping Manuel wouldn't be too mad at him.

“What about settling for it being Lukas' fault, since he was the one who stole the jewels anyway, and letting it at that? It's not like if anything wrong happened, right?” Manuel suggested, not wanting his Philipp to feel bad because of it.

“Well, I think I can live with that. But I swear that now, he won't get away with anything. No one messes with you, and certainly not twice.” He growled, guilt in his eyes leaving to make place for the need to protect his lover.

“You know, I actually like it when you become protective like that all of a sudden. But don't worry, I won't let anything like that happen for a third time. I mean, I'm not that stupid. But most of all, don't get yourself into any kind of trouble for me, okay?” Manuel insisted. 

“That's no what I meant, Manu, I know you're not stupid, of course. It's just...I have the feeling that if Lukas and Bastian really decide to keep siding together to make pranks on everyone, I'm going to have lots of work to keep them at bay.” Philipp sighed.

“And that's why I'm telling you not to get into any kind of trouble because of them. Now what I suggest is that we put these crown jewels in place where they will be safe, and then cuddle together for a while. I think you need that.” Manuel offered, smiling kindly at the smaller man.

“After what happened, I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around. I'm really lucky to have you, you know.” Philipp let out as Manuel wrapped his arms around him, glad that in the end, everything turned out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, as for the historical accurency:
> 
> -The thief (colonel Blood) did try to steal the crown jewels from London Tower by knocking up the guard and damaged it to transport it more easily.
> 
> -He was quite bold during his trial, offering to pay 6000£ when the jewels were worth 100 000. And he did tell the king he had tried to kill him but had been awe-struck after seeing him naked (I swear it's true!)
> 
> -The king didn't punish him, and instead gave him an estate in ireland, apparently because he liked his boldness.
> 
> Anyway, thank you a lot for reading. I hope this was good enough ^^ *hides*


End file.
